charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonOfHalliwell/Archive 3
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ARCHIVED TALK PAGE. NEW DISCUSSIONS CAN BE STARTED HERE. Don't know subject lol :S Okay you REALLY must teach me how to create infoboxes. O: OracleForever 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks :) Quit revert edits made to Morality Bites.... Again The title is not Morality Bites... Back .... it is Morality Bites... Again. This change can be found at http://www.newsarama.com/comics/zenescope-november-2010-solicitations-100827.html it is also listed as Morality Bites... Again on Amazon. I am not claiming that the title is "Morality Bites... Back". "SonOfHalliwell" is making gramatically incorrect statements everywhere. He needs to fix this. Josephjames6 20:07, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Morality Bites... Back No it is not gramatically correct. Learn English. Josephjames6 20:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) List the sites you have been to explaining that it is called Morality Bites... Back. On sites selling the comic book, it is listed as Morality Bites... Again. Basing the title on a tweet is completely ridiculous. It is called Morality Bites... Again.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Morality Bites... Again Show me proof the title has not changed, you expect me to provide evidence the title has changed .. well, prove it hasnt. Blocking the page from edits is censorship, you are providing your opinion and saying to hell with other people's input. Another admin who we stripped of his admin-ship was doing the same thing, blocking things as you see fit, based on personal opinion goes against the rules of this wikia and is an abuse of your power. Wiccid was doing the same thing, we held a vote, we voted to block him, I suggest instead of redirecting Morality Bites...Again to Morality Bites..Back, we leave both pages existing. One called Morality Bites... Again and Morality Bites... Back. Then when the comic book comes out, we change & redirect accordingly, who said we can't have articles that are similar? I suggest undoing the block and redirect and leaving both articles open to edits and then as said, redirecting when more knowledge is available. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) UrDestiny How about instead ofr changing all the articles I create, you block this loser UrDestiny who is vandalizing the site, That is what an admin's job is - preventing vandalism, maintaining the site. BLOCK HIM. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Top 10 Villains Quit changing the pictures .. the pictures you are using are pics already found on the site. I want to use different pics instead of the common ones everyone has seen. Season 7 group image. Hey I thought I should let you know that I found this really great fanmade, season 7 group picture (all using pix from the girls from various season 7 promos) so I uploaded it, please if you're going to remove it leave me a message on my talk page before explaining your reasons.--LHakaLH 02:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Why are you adding categories? I have added them.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You arent even adding anything to my pages, you are just going in to make it look like you edited. I have added the categories. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Leave it alone. THE EPISODE IS CALLED THE FIFTH HALLIWHEEL!!--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The Fifth Halliwheel The episode is not called the Fifth Halliwell. The title is a play on words to the term "The Third Wheel", in this episode Paige feels out of place because the other 4 are coupled, Phoebe is with Cole, Piper is with Leo. She is the 5th, she feels like a tag along, like a third wheel, hence, Fifth Halliwheel. Show me where the episode is said to be called The Fifth Halliwell. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore, do you own the season 4 on dvd? I do, it is listed as "The Fifth Halliwheel" ... go to imdb or any site, you will see it is called the Fifth Halliwheel. THE FIFTH HALLIWHEEL NO IT DOESNT. I have season 4 on dvd, check imdb.com, google the title. IT IS THE FIFTH HALLIWHEEL. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) By the way, look at the summary of the episode: "Paige Matthews, who feels like a fifth wheel among her happily married sisters and their husbands — Phoebe and Cole along with Piper and Leo—but becomes firmly convinced that Cole is still evil. The situation gets worse when Paige becomes convinced Cole's still a demon, while the new (temporary) Source and the Seer secretly plot to impregnate Phoebe using Cole's body. Meanwhile, the sisters try to save a columnist as Cole tries to get Paige out of the way through his demonic contacts in the underworld, reasoning." Fifth wheel ... Fifth HalliWHEEL. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HalliwellManor Something is Blocked Hello. HalliwellManor has been blocked for a month. I am going to view your work and see if you are reverting edits like he said you were. If this is the case and you are reverting good edits, you will be stripped of Admin for 1 week. Happy editing. I personally don't beleive you are a wiki offender but if you are then you will be demoted :(. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) guardians of the hollow Hey how are you. the guardians of the hollow are the new pair after the last ones died so they are introduced not returning